Set me free
by Ermessende
Summary: Mais Avery ne la raterait pas deux fois comme ça. D'ailleurs sa voix chantonnait une folle berceuse, il l'attirait, la cherchait, la détestait.
1. Article Premier

_Bon, euh, Bonjour :D_

_Ma première fiction, ou du moins, histoire en deux ou trois chapitre pas plus …_

_Disclaimer : **Tout, absolument tout, à JKR**_

_Titre : **Set me free**_

_Résumé : **Mais Avery ne la raterait pas deux fois comme ça. D'ailleurs sa voix chantonnait une folle berceuse, il l'attirait, la cherchait, la détestait.**_

_Rating : **K+**_

_J'accepte, bien évidemment, et bien heureusement, toutes critiques !!_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Quand il l'a vu, elle se frottait les bras, les poignets jusqu'aux coudes, ses boucles lui tombant sur le visage. Le dos courbé, elle semblait désemparée. La ruelle tortueuse de ChanteFable la dévorait, la laissait au creux de la lumière et faisait tout son possible pour la mettre à découvert. Elle secoua la tête. Un Homme à ses pieds, d'autres étendus au loin, ses doigts, crispés sur sa baguette, tremblaient. Elle était seule. Les yeux agrandis par le silence assourdissant qu'elle venait d'offrir à ses ennemies. Lui, il sourit, carnassier. Voyant Avery s'approcher derrière elle. Son sourcil tiqua, elle l'entendait, la guerre développait les sens.

''– AvadaKedavra !

– Protego ! ''

Elle se jeta derrière un amoncellement de pierres grisâtres. De peu. Mais Avery ne la raterait pas deux fois comme ça. D'ailleurs sa voix chantonnait une folle berceuse, il l'attirait, la cherchait, la détestait. Elle fronça, et fonça, elle fit danser sa baguette, et le rayon vert qui frappa l'Homme semblait valser avec l'air. Et il tomba. Loin d'elle. Elle qui respirait par saccades, sans vraiment croire à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sans jubiler d'être sauve. Se mordre la lèvre inférieure et grincer des dents. Les remords lui sautaient à la gorge. Lui, il s'enfonça dans l'éclat du soleil Londonien.

''– Alors Granger, toujours pas habituée à la mort ?

– Ma... Malefoy ?

– Qui d'autre princesse ?

– Princesse de quoi ? Hein ? Des idiotes ? Ouais, certainement …

– Je ne te savais pas si incertaine.

– La ferme !

– Oh, je suis touché au cœur, fit-il, narquois''

Elle fit papillonner sa main près de sa tempe et se laissa choir au sol. Accablée par le poids des visions morbides de ChanteFable. Fatiguée de devoir rester consciente, rester en alerte, chaque fois qu'elle posait un pas sur les pavés. Déçue de montrer ses faiblesses. Triste d'être seule. Démoralisée par ces Hommes qui lui tombaient dessus sans prévenir. En colère contre sa réputation de battante sans faille. Hermione était faible, faible et éloignée des autres. Comme tant de fois, où Harry avait tant à voir, à réfléchir. Mais là, le champ de bataille avait faillit l'avaler. Sans prétention. Et sans avertissement.

''– Potter et Weasley t'ont abandonnée ?

– Non, ils … devaient faire … autre chose.

– Vraiment ? Et quoi donc ?

– Ça te regardes pas Malefoy !

– Vraiment ?''

Oui vraiment. Le silence, encore. Toujours. Il vient et envahit l'espace, le cœur et l'esprit. C'est si facile de souffrir en silence, c'est si simple de mourir en silence. Mais c'est tellement sinistre de vivre dans le silence. Il s'assit en face d'elle, déterminé à la regarder peiner, résolu de la scruter pour qu'elle lâche son fardeau. Il regardait ses yeux baissés et maussade, ses mains décharnées par le Conflit. Elle fit craquer ses phalanges d'un geste machinal, mais lui, ça ne lui plaît pas. Elle gratte son ongle et serre les dents. Elle voudrait exploser, balancer, ce qu'elle à dans la tête mais rien ne sort. Elle inspire, mais seulement l'odeur de poussière lui emplit les narines, les poumons, et ça ne la rassure pas tellement.

''– Malefoy ?

– Princesse ?

– Tue-moi et vas-t-en, si c'est ce que tu veux.

– Voyons, si tu ne te bats pas, ce ne sera pas drôle.

– J'ai plus de force …

– Oh ! Ironisa-t-il, cigarette ?

– Très peu pour moi …''

Ses grands yeux bruns se levèrent et rencontrèrent l'azur sarcastique. Il souffla la blanche fumée et Hermione perdit ses pensées. Elle songea à Harry et Ron, à l'embuscade, _« Tu dois fuir Harry ! », _ils l'ont laissée. Esseulée. Elle qui ne voulait pas rester sur ChanteFable, elle faisait danser un tango aux sorts des Ennemies et aux siens. Elle offrait des tickets pour le voyage éternel dans les bras de Morphée. Et la Mort la frappait au visage. Le sang-froid dont elle faisait preuve s'écaillait au fil de sa violente prise de conscience. Elle leur avait arraché la vie. Volé leur futur avec une nonchalance délurée. Mais c'est Hommes n'avaient pas de futur. Hermione avait beau se le répéter, elle avait emprisonné leur souffle d'un coup de baguette. Comme si elle avait voulu arrêter le temps. Comme si …

''– Tu pleures Granger ?

– Huuuumpf **(1) ** Non.

– Rah ouais … C'est la Guerre tu sais.

– Merci. Mais c'est la première fois que je tue, et je suis toute seule.

– Je suis là.

– Tu es un mangemort.

– Non.

– Ah non ?

– Non, je suis un Malefoy.

– …. Crétin !

Tu m'insulte, tu te remplumes.''

* * *

_**(1) **Si ce n'est pas reconnaissable ce que d'ailleurs je pense fortement. Elle renifle là._

_Merci, et reviews ??_


	2. Article Second

_Bien le bonjour chers amis,_

_Jour de grève, donc Second chapitre, et pour ça, merci aux revieweuses ! _

_ Anna : Merci ! Ça me touche !_

_Disclaimer : **Tout, absolument tout, à JKR**_

_Titre : **Set me free**_

_Résumé : **Mais Avery ne la raterait pas deux fois comme ça. D'ailleurs sa voix chantonnait une folle berceuse, il l'attirait, la cherchait, la détestait.**_

_Rating : **K+**_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

ChanteFable aspirait les derniers instants de cette gaieté morbide présente sur le visage des Ennemies. Le cœur brûlant, elle se leva, croisa les bras. Elle le fixait, suspicieuse, il l'observait, narquois. Leurs regards jouaient au chat et à la souris. Les quelques mèches brunes devant ses yeux s'envolèrent au grès du doux Alizé. Ses mèches blondes vinrent voiler son front pâle, ses pommettes haute n'avaient aucune couleur. Ses lèvres ourlées s'étirèrent en un sourire sucré lorsqu'elle parla, et ce fut comme si la noirceur de ChanteFable disparaissait.

'' – Pourquoi t'es là ?

– Parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

– Dit plutôt que tu me surveilles en attendant la folle-dingue !

– La folle-dingue ?

– Ta chère tante.

– Oh ! Il partit d'un petit rire royal. Non, non, Bella est occupée auprès du Seigneur.

– Ah ! Ah ! Aaaah !!! Son rire à elle était fou. Chien miteux ! Tes genoux doivent s'user sur les tapis grossier de ton Maître ! Tu te prosternes et attend ses ordres avec impatience, hein ? Chien galle...

– Ferme-là ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que tu dit !

– Que je me la ferme ? Malefoy ! T'es-tu assagi ? Ou tu es tellement habitué à ne rien dire que tes insultes sont narcotiques ?

– Ne m'oblige pas à faire du mal à ton minois !

– Au point où j'en suis ! Mais au fait ! Où est ton père, ce la...

– Ne dit pas du mal de mon père Granger !! ''

Il s'était levé et sa magie frémissait sous ses doigts, s'enroulait autour de sa baguette. Et Hermione se tut, laissant un air à la fois goguenard et interdit traîner sur son visage. Il ne la lâchait plus du regard, faisant les cents pas, serrant les dents. Merlin, seul, savait, sentait sa colère. Mais il n'attaquait pas, il restait à fulminer. Pourquoi ? Hermione n'aimait pas cette atmosphère de Presque-Conflit qui flottait, comme un produit anesthésiant sur la langue.

'' – Je … Je suis désolée. Je … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

– Ouais.

– Dis moi, la Marque ? Tu …

– Tu ne sauras rien Granger

– Juste, tu l'as ?

– Tu es sourde ? Ou tu aimes gaspiller ta salive ?

– Bon …''

Non. Non ! Non, ce n'était pas bon ! Ça la tracassait, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait, beaucoup trop aussi, ça la turlupinait. Et puis, depuis quand s'inquiétait-elle que Malefoy ait la Marque ? Depuis qu'ils étaient à ChanteFable. Elle sourit à la pensée de la vieille légende. ChanteFable vous aide à comprendre qui vous êtes vraiment et à vivre en amitié. _Notre place à une façon particulière de détendre et d'adoucir les esprits, même les plus rageur. _Elle alla retirer la poussière stagnante sur la plaque de bronze qui annonçait ChanteFable. Malefoy la regardait sourire au milieu de la place déchirée, éclatée à coup de AvadaKedavra. Elle semblait avoir oublié l'atrocité des dernières heures.

'' – Tu connais Louis Aragon ?

– Non, qui c'est ?

– Un poète moldu, français.

– J'aime pas la poésie moldue.

– « Il chantait lui sous les balles, des mots Sanglant Est Levé, d'une seconde rafale, il a fallu l'achever. »

– Ravissant.

– Ça m'inspire.

– Tu vas te mettre à la poésie ?

– Non crétin, c'est sur la Guerre, ça m'inspire donc. C'est ce qu'on vit en ce moment non ?

– Si tu le dis !

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu restes ?

– Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.''

Il s'étira longuement, et lui demanda sèchement de se taire. Elle pinça les lèvres fâchée, et détourna la tête. Une enfant frustrée car privée de dessert était tout ce qu'elle inspirait. Lui, il sourit, et l'azur pétilla quelques secondes avant de retomber dans l'abîme des non-dits et des non-sentiments. Apathique, seulement tétraplégique des émotions.

ChanteFable semblait rire, elle jouait des deux âmes perdues au milieu du fracas de pierres grises. Elle s'amusait à tournicoter leur esprit et de les voir se chercher. Oui, ils se cherchaient au ventre de la Terre. Les forces de l'Univers ne seraient aujourd'hui pas assez fortes pour qu'ils comprennent que ChanteFable leur faisait voir ce qu'elle voulait. La place éventrée changeait les esprits, la place fracassée était la seule à voir le Doute.

'' – Je n'ai pas envie de t'étrangler Malefoy !

– Je suis ravi Granger, ravi. ''

* * *

_Fin du second chapitre !_

_Le prochain est le dernier !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, reviews ?_


	3. Article Tierce

_Hello ! _

_Troisème et dernier chapitre, en esperant que ça vous plaise !_

_Merci Lecteurs, Revieweurs ! _

_ Anna : Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère te revoir sur mes autres fictions !_

_Disclaimer : **Tout, absolument tout, à JKR**_

_Titre : **Set me free**_

_Résumé : **Mais Avery ne la raterait pas deux fois comme ça. D'ailleurs sa voix chantonnait une folle berceuse, il l'attirait, la cherchait, la détestait.**_

_Rating : **K+**_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Une explosion résonnante, forte et hideuse. Une explosion qui rend sourd. Des fragments de bois qui rendent aveugle. La peur qui rend muet. Et la surprise aussi. La détonation fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Hermione s'agrippa à sa baguette comme on se noue à une bouée de sauvetage. Malefoy inspectait. Il humait l'air, une chasse venait d'être ouverte, et elle, elle semblait en être la cible. Les Ennemis n'étaient pas revenus le corps de la Sang-de-Bourbe entre leurs mains sales. Le Seigneur envoyait d'autres têtes chercheuses. Par dizaines. ChanteFable ne cacherait pas Hermione éternellement, elle le sentait, elle le savait. C'était malheureux, mais elle se battrait jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'envole, et reprenne sa place parmi le vent. Malefoy leva une main pâle devant ses yeux douteux.

''– Ce sont tes amis ?

– J'ai pas d'amis Granger.

– C'est la folle-dingue, j'en suis sûre !

– Si c'est Bella, ça veut dire que tu es en mauvaise posture.

– J'avais remarqué.

– Amène-toi ! ''

Rêvait-elle ? Où Malefoy était en train de lui sauver la peau ? Elle se laissa guider à travers des ruelles tortueuses et plus sombres les unes que les autres. Loin de ChanteFable. Loin. Leurs mains serrées étaient incandescentes, brûlaient de s'être rencontrées, elles consumaient de ce qu'ils s'étaient toujours interdit. La chaleur dévorait leur conscience. La Lionne embrasait de désir. La blondeur de ses cheveux, le charme de sa bouche, son pâle épiderme. Et le Serpent, lui, enflammait d'envie. Ses boucles descendant en cascade, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa peau brune. Pourtant, pourtant tout les séparait. Mais aujourd'hui tout les rapprochait.

Malefoy la tira dans une ruelle plus que sombre, plus que sale. Où la poussière semblait avoir élu domicile, et où elle restait, rentraient dans les narines, râpait la gorge, collait au palais. Il l'attira contre son corps, elle sentit chacun de ses muscles se contracter. Et ils restèrent là, attendant la fin de la rapide bataille. Le nez d'Hermione touchait l'épaule de Malefoy, et lui respirait l'odeur musquée de ses cheveux. Elle releva les yeux, jusqu'à rencontrer les prunelles aciers.

'' – Il se passe quelque chose là non ?

– Non, tu as tord, comme toujours''

Il baissa le cou pour faire se toucher leurs lèvres, Hermione eu un moment de recul, mais les mains de Malefoy toujours serrées à ses poignets, l'incitèrent à partager le baiser. Et elle tomba sous le charme, et elle laissa l'ivresse les conduire.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, un petit nuage de poussière les enveloppa, elle s'accrocha à son col, collant leurs deux corps fiévreux. Il embrassa ses lèvres, ses joues rougies, son menton, son cou; Hermione passait et repassait ses mains dans la blondeur et sur la blancheur angélique du diable qui la dévorait. Chacun de leur baiser était défendu, mais c'était ce qui les animait. Ce contact bestial et interdit. Cette étreinte animale et cachée. Cette folle envie de l'autre, tellement inattendue. Ils ne rompirent l'ardeur de leurs caresses seulement pour se regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y avait que passion dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Seulement, on ne les laissa pas s'aimer plus longtemps. Le sort arracha tout autour d'eux, Malefoy claqua ses lèvres au coin des siennes, à elle qui paniquait doucement. Il la poussa à s'enfuir, l'obligea à courir, la contraigna à se protéger. Hermione exigea qu'il s'échappe, imposa qu'il parte. Il rit furtivement. Mais quand un sort rebondit vers eux, ils se retirèrent sans se retourner. Brusquement.

**O.o.O.o.O**

''– Bon sang Hermione ! Ne refait plus jamais ça !

– Jamais quoi ?

– Ça ! Partir ! Avec les mangemorts qui cavalent de plus en plus souvent !

– On est partis tout les trois Harry ! Vous m'avez simplement balancée aux mangemorts.

– On s'inquiétait Mione !

– Garde ta salive Ron, vous n'avez envoyé personne pour venir me chercher. Pas de baratin, c'est bon, je suis vivante.

– Mione ... ''

Hermione grimpa les vieux escaliers du Square Grimmaud en maudissant momentanément ses amis, son esprit tourmenté était tournée vers le grand Blond, vers ChanteFable, et vers cette ruelle sombre. Où la pudeur n'avait pas place, où il l'avait pour lui, où elle l'avait enlacé, où leur désir était délicieusement défendu. Elle se jeta sur son lit sans oublier de claquer la porte, et roula sur le dos. Elle s'était laisser envahir par cet immense besoin d'intimité. Elle se mordit la lèvre du bas, et des petits coups sur sa porte la dérangèrent dans ses rêveries. Elle grogna un 'entrez', et vit une Ginny pleine de culpabilité.

''– Moi, je m'en veux tellement, je voulais pourtant ...''

**O.o.O.o.O**

''– Le Seigneur va être dans une rage immense Draco, tu le sais ?

– Oui Mère, je ne le sais que trop b...

– lors pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué cette saleté, nom de Merlin ?!

– e ne l'ai ni vue, ni attrapée Père.

– Lucius, tu blasphèmes.

– Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Toi, tu es le seul vivant de la première expédition, elle a même eu Avery ! Étais-tu avec les hommes ?

– Bien évidemment Père ! Mais je l'ai touché, nous avons combattu, mais elle s'est enfuie.

– Si elle est blessée, elle est affaiblie, tu diras la vérité au Seigneur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien évidemment Père.

– Ah ! La saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle nous échappe toujours, la sale ...''

Lucius s'éloigna en maugréant, l'air franchement déçu de son fils, tandis que Narcissa le regardait, un sourcil en accent circonflexe. "Vous avez vraiment combattu Draco ?" Bien évidemment, ils ont combattu leurs envies, leurs désirs. Ils se sont affrontés dans un baiser infernal. Leurs peaux ont bataillées dans un corps à corps fougueux et fauve. Malefoy s'éloigna de la déception de Père, d la suspicion de Mère, et de la colère prochaine du Seigneur. Il alla se vider la tête de tout ces souvenirs enchantant et enchantés, le souvenir de sa bouche contre son cou. Ce souvenir qui lui donnait encore plus cette envie de la retrouver.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Ginny s'était excusée pour tout le monde, mais Hermione ne décolérait pas. Elle voulait le retrouver. Ne plus sentir son torse contre elle était un bel enfer, mais le vrai enfer était cette passion. Passion qui commençait à l'exténuer, Enfer qui commençait à lui plaire. Molly la couvrait d'attention, Harry s'excusait chaque jour sans relâche, Ron la regardait, lâche, Ginny était la même, la seule qui lui plaisait, les autres s'évertuaient à la faire rire. Et elle riait, tous croyaient à leur victoire, mais Hermione riait de leur ignorance, de sa souffrance, de cette fureur non assouvie. Hermione riait de sa fatigue, riait de ses rêves. Hermione riait pour relâcher la pression des derniers jours, riait pour effacer son épuisement. Hermione riait des regards amoureux de Ron, qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas voir. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron, et quand elle pensait cette phrase, son esprit se tournait vers Malefoy.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Le Seigneur avait crié, hurlé, contre tous, et quand Malefoy avait raconté sa version de la bataille avec Granger, il avait semblé se calmer. Mais tout le QG des mangemorts avait tremblé. Draco cherchait la sensation qu'il avait eu en se retrouvant contre Hermione, mais rien dans ce manoir ne lui rappelait ce qu'il avait éprouvé, et c'était bien dommage.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la ruelle. Les deux camps attaquaient, la bataille finale avait sonnée. La Guerre touchait à sa fin, elle arrivait avec une compagne de choix, car la Mort prendrait des hommes, des Ennemis et des Amis.

Une odeur morbide flottait, et les traces de sang jonchaient le sol, Hermione avançait supéfixiant, parfois tuant les Ennemis. Et protégeant les Amis.

Et elle l'aperçut.

Supérieur, narquois, il lançait des sorts qui touchaient leurs cibles, avec une parfaite nonchalance. Il tourna sur lui-même.

Et il la vit.

L'union de leur regard dura quelques secondes, un sort frôla Hermione qui se détourna. La bataille frémissait, ils se cherchaient. La noirceur du ciel pesait sur chaque conscience Amie, mais ils se cherchaient. Ils évoluaient l'un vers l'autre, la ténacité de leur envie de se prendre la main leur sautait au cœur. Ron cria le nom d'Hermione, qui se retourna trop tard.

Bellatrix riait de ce rire fou, qui arrachait les tympans. Son AvadaKedavra fit valser Hermione, sous l'œil horrifié de Ron, sous l'impuissance de Draco qui ne pouvait rien faire, qui ne devait rien faire. Hermione ripostait tant bien que mal, mais le rire de Bellatrix la déboussolait, la tuait avant l'heure. Mais la sorcière finit par s'effondrer, la baguette tremblante de Ginny appuyée dans son dos. Alors le corps mangemort poussa un râle rauque, Bellatrix avait fini par succomber.

La bataille en était plus terrifiante encore, un dernier corps tomba avant qu'Harry et le Seigneur ne se retrouvent face à face, la vengeance des Amis résonna. Un cercle se forma peu à peu, un cercle où là encore Ennemis et Amis était à l'opposé. Hermione s'appuya contre Ginny et croisa le regard fiévreux de Draco, en compagnie de Blaise et de Théo.

Harry accusa, se moqua et menaça. Le Seigneur se contrebalançait de ce qu'avançait le Survivant, et n'attendait que le bruit de son crâne contre le sol. Et quand les sorts partirent ce fut une explosion. L'explosion de l'attente commune, des dernières semaines éreintantes, du poids que la Guerre pesait sur les frêles épaules des jeunes.

Le rayon vert frappa fort. Et le Seigneur s'écroula. S'en était fini de la peur qui régnait, s'en était enfin fini de ce vil serpent qui voulait le monde sorcier pour lui. Les mangemorts se laissèrent tomber sur les genoux, abattus, ils avaient perdu la Guerre. Le Seigneur était mort, parti, loin. Un cri de triomphe, un hurlement de joie, une clameur de soulagement s'éleva dans l'air Londonien.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hermione sourit, un vrai sourire, depuis le début du Conflit. Et son sourire réchauffa les cœurs, et son sourire anima les visages. On conduisit les mangemorts à Azkaban, on les rabaissa, on se sentit vainqueur. Mais Hermione ne voyait pas Draco, elle le chercha, mais ne trouva que Blaise, un sourire impudent sur les lèvres.

Alors, elle courut, ne se souciant pas des regards interloqués, elle laissa ses jambes la guider. Son cœur s'affolait plus elle se rapprochait. Ses mains tremblaient.

ChanteFable.

Elle ralentit, noua ses doigts, inspira, et s'avança. Une silhouette était appuyée là, appuyée contre un fatras de pierres et de bois.

''– Alors Granger, toujours pas habituée à la mort ?

– Malefoy ?

– Qui d'autre princesse ?

– Princesse de quoi ? Des idiotes ?

– Peut-être. ''

Soupir. Sourire. Il se pencha sur le rayonnant visage de la Princesse. Et le ciel flamboya. Était-ce ça, l'amour ?

* * *

Voilaaaaa !!!

Merci d'avoir lu !!

Malgrè mes nombreuses relectures, il reste certainement des fautes. Je m'en excuse !!

A bientot ?

Amicalement votre,

Pistols


End file.
